everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylo Helios
Kylo Phoebus Goldfinger Helios, simply called "Kylo Helios", is a 2018-introduced and all-around Next Generation character. He is the older child of Apolline Helios, the goddess of Sun and daughter of Apollo, and her wife, Aurelia Goldfinger, daughter of King Midas. Originally not meant to take any destiny, Kylo began attending Ever After High through the Mythology Program because his mothers thought it would be good for him. He, however, would like to become the next god of gold (though he's all dark and creepy), but is a Neutral in the destiny conflict. Character Personality Bullets for now~ * Very goth child. And it's not even a phase. It's literally since he was a little kid. This did drive both Aurelia and Apolline crazy when little Kylo came to his moms taking a weird interest in dark magic and laughing at explosions. * He's a lot anti-social, different than his moms. Kylo hates people. He prob only loves himself, dang. (And his moms but won't admit) * This kiddo here likes chaos. He really does. * He likes??? Pain??? He likes to???? SUFFER???? * Has a short temper and will fight for mostly anything. * If you bully little Kylo you'll probably end up burnt or something. * Just let him be weird, please. * He has a very weird and sadic sense of humour. This freaks people out. Appearence Kylo was born a perfect mix of his mothers: golden blonde hair with platinum blonde ombré, greenish amber eyes and pale skin. Well, it was his look until he was a teenager. Upon reaching a certain age, Apolline and Aurelia allowed him to drastically change his look. Kylo then dyed his hair entirely black, and keeps it in a shoulder length, most of times in a ponytail or bun. He's of average height, rather skinny and not very muscular, but definitely handsome. Kylo wears Greek clothing, most of times black to fit with his... Unique personality and soul. Myths How they Go Main Article: Apollo Main Article: King Midas How does Kylo come into it? The would-be heiresses to the lives and myths of Apollo (immortal) and King Midas (mortal), both of Greek mythology, became high school sweethearts and Roybels during their time in the Mythology Program. As the Storybook of Myths was eventually unbound, neither were tied to their respective destines any longer and thus Aurelia was able to ascend to the peak of Mt. Olympus with her godly girlfriend and, as was the case with many mortal consorts to the gods, was offered a cup of ambrosia by Zeus himself, which she drank, gifting her immortality and a domain, becoming a goddess of gold. Some time had passed, and the two lovers mutually desired children. They sought the services of Eileithyia, goddess of childbirth, and with her magic Aurelia was able to impregnate Apolline, giving birth to a son that was biologically theirs named Kylo. Almost immediately thereafter Aurelia wanted a turn at pregnancy, so with identical means Apolline put a baby in Aurelia. For those following along, that baby was Marigold. Sixteen mortal years went by, and noticing the problematic attitudes of both their children, Apolline and Aurelia decided to transfer the children from Olympus High in the divine realm to Ever After High in the moral world, which they hoped (and still hope) would improve their behavior and humble them. Viewpoint on Destiny Kylo will not receive a destiny per say, but likes to think he's the prince and heir to the Midas kingdom and legacy. He identifies as a Neutral, though indeed, he's more of a Royal. Relationships Family Apolline and Aurelia, mothers Apolline and Aurelia are Kylo's loving and caring mothers. They conceived him through magic and were really joyful to have a kid. They never failed on raising Kylo - since before his birth, they try hard to be the best moms they can be to their elder kid. Both Aurelia and Apolline love Kylo to death, and would do anything to him. His tendencies worry them a little, especially Aurelia (who, despite having a difficult son, tends to be very supportive of him). Both goddesses try to help their precious sunbeam to find his true self, and never gave up on him, even if he's very hard to deal with. Kylo does love his mothers to pieces, just doesn't know how to show it. Deep down, he is very scared of hurting them. Marigold Helios, younger sister Kylo and Marigold have a... Weird relationship. It all began when his favourite mommy, Aurelia, got pregnant with a baby girl and mama Apolline would give her more attention and care. This left little Kylo absurdly jealous. When his little sister Marie was born, though, he did melt a little towards her - she was cute and did remind him of their moms in a lot of aspects. They grew up to have completely different personalities, though, and that made their bond a little strange. Kylo loves his sisters, however, and protects her with his soul. He's grateful for having his little sibling attending the same school he is attending. Apollo and King Midas, grandfathers Both Apollo and King Midas were very happy to see the birth of their legacy, an Olympian prince who would be very famous among all the gods. Ever since he was born, Kylo was favourited by both his grandfathers, especially by King Midas, who made his passion for being the next god of gold grow stronger. Apollo tends to spoil and pamper his favourite grandson. Other family Through Apolline's side, Kylo has an aunt, who is the twin sister of his mother, Marisol Helios. Marisol loves her little nephew a lot, and Kylo likes his aunt as well, he just thinks she is too shiny and too much like his little sister. Marisol has a daughter, Kyra, who happens to be Kylo's cousin. Kyra's okay, he thinks, and likes her company, though Kyra gets along better with Marigold. Still on Apolline's side, Juniper Regina is Kylo's great-aunt, but she's too young to be a great-aunt, so Kylo simply calls her "Auntie Regina". He's very fond of her and really likes her personality. Secretly, Regina has oferred him the title of "Duke of Rome", since she has been spoiling him since he was born. Kylo's been thinking about this title, as he lives on the Olympus and that would make his family a little sad (especially his aunt Heather von Olympus). Through Aurelia's side, Kylo has an uncle, Sheen, who probably is his favourite uncle, since he took the King Midas legacy. (More TBA) Friends Does he have any? Okay so maybe he need some Pet TBA Romance Kylo isn't very fond of romance and is "too dark and creepy" for it. He did have some affairs with a few people in Ever After High, which were purely physical, though. He is just like his mothers: very, very homosexual and is proud of that. Trivia * Kylo was, originally, a pun on Star Wars' character, Kylo Ren. Both Airy and Wisey grew to be very fond of him and turned him into a real Next Gen. * The name "Kylo" has various meanings. The one chosen here is "darkness". * Kylo has a lot of nicknames coming from his mothers. "Sunbeam", "Sunshine", "Golden Baby", "Goldie", "Ray of Light" and lots of things related to light and stuff. He really hates all of them. * To tease him, his friends and family call him "Sunny". He did burn one of his friends once for calling him Sunny. * It is headcanoned that, had destinies for the Mythos remained intact, Kylo would have received Aurelia’s destiny as the Midas legacy. * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Greek Mythology Category:The Next Generation of Students